Terra's Cockroaches
Terra's Cockroaches are an ancient Loyalist Space Marine Chapter known throughout the Imperium as being from proud lineage of the heroic Ultramarines. But in reality, they are actually scions of the secretive and much feared Alpha Legion. Despite their origins from such a reviled and notorious Traitors, Terra's Cockroaches have continued to steadfastly defend the Imperium of Man from the enemies of Mankind. This Cockroaches believe themselves to have been created during the ancient Second Founding. However, due to the paucity of records, the passage of time and human error, the confirmation of such claims cannot be accurately verified. Compounded with the fact that they do not appear in the list of Second Founding Chapters found in the ''Apocrypha of Skaros'', the oldest-known surviving copy of the Codex Astartes, the veracity of their claim cannot be accurately verified, and more than likely will never be known. Chapter History The origins of the Terra's Cockroaches Space Marine Chapter lies within the purview of the High Lords of Terra and the senior-most Lord Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus. This Chapter's origins hearkens back to the dark days of the galaxy-wide conflict known as the Horus Heresy. This Age of Darkness is only known to the bulk of humanity as a time of legend and myth, and many records pertaining to this dire period of Imperial history are very difficult to come by. Terra's Cockroaches are known to the rest of the Imperium as loyalist descendants - as Scions of Guilliman - but in actuality, they are the gene-sons of the twin-Primarchs Alpharius and Omegon, masters of misdirection and stealth. According to the Chapter's most ancient legends, during the outset of the Horus Heresy the Alpha Legion chose to side with the Arch-Traitor Horus Lupercal after being tricked by a filthy, dirty, disgusting and repugnant cabal of various xenos species. They were convinced that the Emperor ("Blessed be to His name!") would sacrifice the whole of humanity in order to defeat the Chaos Gods - primordial entities that resided within the Immaterium that had been created and sustained by the emotions and collective desires of every sentient being in the material universe. The twin-Primarchs were shown visions of the different outcomes of the terrible interstellar conflict that was to come. Ultimately, the Primarchs chose to follow Horus in their belief that the ultimate destruction of Chaos was the choice the Emperor Himself would have made. However, there were still those within the XX Legion that favoured humanity prospering, no matter the cost, and so, during the subsequent treachery that occurred on Istvaan V, these loyalist Alpha Legion elements all gathered on one ship in a secret conclave, and quickly decided on their course of action. They used their superior skills in stealth to sneak away while the loyalist Raven Guard, Iron Hands and Salamanders were being slaughtered on the surface of Istvaan V. During their attempt to flee the Istvaan System, many of these Loyalists were slaughtered during their attempt to make the jump to Terra. It was their intent to bring warning to the Emperor of the treachery of their own Legion as well as that of the Night Lords, Iron Warriors and Word Bearers as well as the tragic defeat of the Raven Guard, Iron Hands and Salamanders. Founding When Primarch Guilliman wrote his magnum opus - the Codex Astartes - he reorganised the both the Imperium and its military forces. This included the Legiones Astartes. During the Second Founding, the mighty Space Marine Legions were broken down into smaller formations, known as Chapters. The Loyalist Alpha Legionaries that remained hidden amongst the ranks of the Ultramarines saw this as the perfect opportunity to finally break away and form their own Chapter. One of their own had field of black. The black symbolizes the vast black void of space while the cockroach shows how humanity is an indestructible species and that no matter the odds, Mankind would survive the bright red to show both the blood oaths to the God-Emperor Of Mankind and the Emperor's wrath against the the xenoes, the heretic and the traitor. Feeling that having only 1,000 Astartes wouldn't be enough to engage the enemies of the Emperor enmasse, They became a Chapter that mastered all the myriad forms of warfare, becoming a sort of jack-of-all-trades, taking various different attributes from various different chapters, claiming to be able to perform anything any other chapter could. Not necessarily better, just that they could do it. This has lead to if the Roaches seeing a tactic that they don’t know, they will ask the chapter about it and will train in it, until they have mastered it themselves. The disadvantage is that they are not masters of anything. Notable Campaigns *'Python Stars Subjugation (Mid to Late-M39)' - The Python Stars Subjugation got its name from the star cancellation that occurred during this time, which looked as if it was connecting the two world of this system. This twenty-three year long insurrection was committed by both the hive world of Odaiev and the feudal world Michcunoski, before the Imperium discovered the system. The Hive world of Odaiev were the ruling world and managed the feudal world as a country retreat for the nobles of the hives. Michcunoski acted as sort of a neutral ground for all hostilities, while the feudal peoples saw these hivers as living gods due to their advanced technology. The Michcunoskians were also persuaded by the hivers to flatten a mountain for their palace (which would go on to become the house of the future planetary governor). The reasons why the local population rebelled were that the hive nobles wanted their money and estates back. The feudal worlders were not pleased at their gods being replaced, but the feudal worlders took first action using the newly formed Michcunoski 1st Astra Militarum Regiment. They proclaimed for the gods, calling to them to return, and they responded by transporting the Michcunoski 1st to the hive world, and training and forming five more regiments before killing all Imperial representatives on Odaiev. Despite their horrific actions, they were unable to carry out their nefarious plot before the hive worlds were able to send an Astropathic-distress message out to the wider Imperium. Five years into the revolution, an Imperial retribution fleet arrived and easily re-established control on Michcunoski, leaving two regiments on planet. After 15 years, thirteen other Astra Militarum regiments and five Skitarii cohorts captured twelve out of the fifteen continents, seven of which just surrendered. Two years later, the most heavily defended hive was left, and it was then that the Terra's Cockroaches and the Rattenfanger Chapters arrived in-system and commenced a one hour saturation orbital bombardment. They followed up this initial attack by launching a drop pod assault on the upper hive. Cut off from high command and supposedly losing the favour of their so-called 'gods', the last feudal regiments went mad attacking both enemy and allies alike, hoping to reunite as many people as possible with the gods. Even losing the central defence centre and without the artillery support of the hive, the Space Marines attacked from above and the Imperial Guardsmen and Skitarii advanced through the lower levels, utterly annihilating the remaining insurrectionist forces, and ending the conflict. *'Eren-Vahr Crusade (230.M41) - Terra's Cockroaches fought alongside Two Preceptories of the Order of the Eternal Flame the Astral Warriors and the Xi'anese 88/27th Regiment to destroy the Cult of Exquisite Joy, a Slaaneshi cult which ruled over the Six Worlds of Eren-Vahr. Chapter Mannerisms Terra's Cockroaches are crazed religious zealots making sure every single one of their battle-brothers, Neophytes, servants, crewmen, Navigators and Astropaths are devoted to the God-Emperor of Mankind (Blessed be His name!). This has lead to to them forming a strong relationship with such Chapters as the zealous Black Templars and other chapters who also know Him as a god. Some of the Chapter's captains have even forged friendships with High Marshal Helbrecht and other Marshals. The current captain of the Cockroaches' 1st Company, clad in his crimson power armour, has a long-running joke with the High Marshall where he takes out a copy of the Codex Astartes and then tosses it into a nearby fire. Afterwards, both men have a laugh, but the Roachess' relationship with chapters that don't see the Emperor as a god however, is another matter entirely. Instead, the Terra's Cockroaches treat these Chapters with cold indifference, and prefer not to speak of the Emperor's divinity in their presence. The Cockroaches have come to foster more unorthodox beliefs than other more standard adherents of the Imperial Cult. They believe that the Emperor will craft a new body for every single human to be reincarnated within. This belief is why the Roaches will treat regular humans as if they were past battle-brothers. But for those abhumans and mutants, the Cockroaches believe that they have been given these flawed human forms for having defied the Emperor in their previous lives - most likely being secessionist, Tau lovers and criminals. So while Terra's Cockroaches won't outright shoot mutants and abhumans on site, they will look at them as third-class citizens. For those who are truly vile, such as xenoes and heretics, the Cockroaches believe they were spit out into the warp by the Dark Gods. Whatever they were in their past lives, must have been truly evil and wicked. The Terra's Cockroaches try to keep collateral damages to zero but they will abandon the citizens if the strategic gain is significant enough, usually leaving their servants to protect the civilians. The following quotes best sums up the Chapter's approach to warfare and the loss of innocent life: Terra's Cockroaches will always recite this quote before entering battle, and this is the reason why the Roaches prefer not to bombard enemy civilian centres. They will do so, however, and with extreme prejudice, if their enemies are either xenoes or heretics, but only if the strategic gain is worth it. This has led to a friendly-ish relationship with the Salamanders and other chapters who share the same sentiments. The weapons that Terra’s Cockroaches use are generally weapons that are highly standardised since they have to supply 1,000 marines and over a million human (Approximately, 100,282,519) ship crew, servants, priests, armsmen, psychers and other non-Astartes personnel, and as such, it's uncommon and discouraged to see Astartes or servants using weapons that require special ammunition. They also rarely use weapons that have a chance of harming the user so they'll rarely use flamethrowers or plasma weapons, stating it only takes one sniper or an idiot to blow the whole squad up. This has led to the Roaches to also view psychers as risky and unpredictable and as such, they only utilise Astropaths and Navigators. It is not that they hate psychers, they just don't trust them saying that they can be corrupted too easily. Mainly, the Chapter believes that due to an encounter in M32 with a cult of the Chaos God Tzeentch, they managed to have a daemon of the Lord of Change possess one of the Roaches's Librarians. This lamentable occurrence would occur nine more times in the Chapter's history, until the Roaches loaded up any and all loyalists and evacuated them into orbit. They then proceeded to bombard the whole planet until the cult was reduced to one bunker with 150 cultists inside, and since there wasn't enough of them to enact the ritual again, they couldn't possess any more Space Marines. It is said that the Chapter Master himself, at the time, named Mansa Munsa, famed for his deep spiritual nature and generous personality, displayed his merciless side when he led the attack using his personal power spear to torture every single last cultist, and so, if any chapter servants are discovered to have psychic powers they will be shot and be given the same honours as if they were killed in battle. But if a battle-brothers is discovered to possess psychic powers, they will just be put in a squad with two Chaplains, at the very least, and be told to not use their powers in combat and to distract themselves with studies, training and prayers out of battle. When in battle, the Terra's Cockroaches will constantly chant and broadcast about how the enemy's misfortune and decisions will be corrected with the chapter's bolters and lasguns, leaving holes in the enemy’s rotting carcasses. They do this over large vox casters, all while dropping in upon drop pods and advancing predators, land raiders, rhinos, chimeras, leman russ vanquishers, heavy tanks, tactical marines, drop trooper servants and so much more, coming down all in a masterfully coordinated symphony of a plan. But sometimes, this will be thrown out the window, and in one case, Terra's Cockroaches used a mass drop pod assault against an Aeldari maiden world of Beialtan. All 1,000 Space Marines were dropping down upon the xenos' cities while the God's Rage commenced the orbital bombardment. All 100,000 combat servants would land and wage their land war, but all chapters have enemies within the Imperium, and most of them are descended from the Ultramarines. This is primarily due to the Terra's Cockroaches' refusal to follow the will of the Codex. To add to all this, Terra's Cockroaches are located in the southeastern Ultima Segmentum, where most of the Ultramarines Successors are located. The reason Terra's Cockroaches have set up base around this area of space is because of the upstart xenoes empire - the Tau - and the encroaching Tyranids that constantly invade this area of the Ultima Segmentum. This has unfortunately, led to it being common to see the self-righteous colours of the dreaded Ultramarines and their Successors, who view the Codex Astartes as holy scripture and as the greatest gift to Mankind. Even better than the God-Emperor’s own teachings of the Principia Bellicosa. But the Cockroaches have learned to respect the insufferable Scions of Guilliman, talking to them in a very annoyed tone, but with respect because they still are Astartes (Even if they are the most annoying of them all!), and despite that fact that many of these Scions of Guilliman bear a mutual dislike of Terra's Cockroaches due to their unorthodox beliefs and non-conformism to the Codex. The usual dynamic between Terra’s Cockroaches and those chapters, when sharing a battlefield, is that they will split the planet in two, and tell that chapter not to interfere with the Roaches's plans. But when planning a battle with other Imperial forces the Roaches will shape their plan around what the other Imperial forces are doing. While other Imperials are attacking, Terra’s Cockroaches will support them by sabotaging supplies, performing round-the-clock artillery bombardments then dropping nine companies of Space Marines and their human auxiliaries onto the enemy's flanks. If the Imperial forces are defending then the Cockroaches will let the enemy run out of their defensive positions and take them over, killing the other waves of attack and then having the first wave pinned between the other Imperial forces and companies of Terra’s Cockroaches. But if they are fighting Heretic Astartes, the Terra's Cockroaches will deploy the whole chapter and their servants, by first bombarding the traitors and then bombarding them from orbit. Then, and only then, will they deploy scouting parties. The Cockroaches then will bombard those who are still alive, and specifically anti-aircraft weapons. They then bombard everything within a 20 mile area, followed up by a deployment of the the Chapter's 3rd, 4th, 6th and 9th Companies, to look around after they return and give their reports to Chapter command. The whole chapter will then descend and scour the area for bunkers. The current sergeant of the 2nd squad, 5th Company will be responsible for guarding the drop zone along side 4 more squads from 3rd and 9th companies, with five super heavy tanks and their servants. When asked why they go to such lengths the Terra’s Cockroaches will respond saying it is best to be thorough when dealing with fallen marines and if any other chapter or imperial organization asks if the Cockroaches worry about their servants or marines turning traitor they will simply respond that they’ve been infused with weakly psychological interviews with the chaplains and then the chaplains will interview each other this can lead to the chapter to have a overly cautious approach has led to the Roaches viewing those who don’t wear helmets in combat as imbeciles and sometimes when fighting alongside other marine chapters some chaplains will note that the main flaw of all marines in the Roaches are constantly down playing any success they achieve and enlarging any slight error and death constantly stating that they could’ve been there to prevent or do something else. Chapter Organisation '''Organisational Structure': There are 10 companies of fully fledged battle brothers for the space marine Neophytes aren’t seen as being worth mentioning in their reports the chain of command is as follows: Non-Astartes Personnel Companies Unlike other Space Marine Chapters, whose companies possess various squad specialities within each of their individual companies, in the Terra's Cockroaches, each company is specialised in one aspect of combat. Uniquely, these companies will alternate their combat specialty every five years, so that the 1st Company would become the 2nd Company. Then in five years each company captain will become Chapter Master when they assume command as captain of the 1st Company. For every five years out of fifty, before the cycle starts over again, this allows the chapter to have a variety of leadership styles, but in order to qualify for consideration to become a company captain, a battle-brother must have served a hundred years in the chapter. The roles of the companies are as follows: The 1st Company deals with feeding, planing where to commit their forces,how to repair all their equipment and coordinating with other imperial forces using their servants as messengers and extra help. The 2nd Company deals with repelling boarding actions and using their servants to man guns whose crew have been killed. The 3rd Company will drop down in Valkyrie and thunderhawk gunships then wage a land war across the planet. The 4th Company will be the first to enter ground combat dropping deathstorm drop pods (missile variant) first, then assault cannon and finally the Astartes usually using bolters chainswords jumppacks and stormsheilds to take out most anti-aircraft threats. After most anti-aircraft threats are taken out the Chapter's servants will then come in on Valkyries using grav shoots to drop while being supported by Vulture and stormtalon gunships both in the back of the enemy's flanks. The 5th Company does exactly what it says it does they deal with siege assault and defense if it’s a hive city the chapter will abandon the lower hive and only defend the mid and upper hive when assaulting they assault the upper and mid hive using drop pods and artillery to weaken The infrastructure sometimes using orbital bombardment from God's Rage while the servants establish a perimeter with the other imperial forces or in defensive sieges they will build both anti tank and regular barricades placing heavy weapons and protecting all essential buildings factories churches refineries statues barracks and the Adeptus Arbites barracks and other buildings will be heavily defended. The 6th Company use tactics similar to the White Scars (hit-and-run tactics) they will also be used to attack the enemy’s flanks and hunt down fleeing enemies they mostly use landspeeder tempest, space marine bikes and assault bikes their servants will use chimera apcs and scout sentinels and are also responsible for killing the enemy scouts. The 7th Company does exactly what it says using storm shields,bolters,chainswords sometimes even using centurion armor in their boarding actions. The 8th Company are the chapter’s pilots they always have an eject seat installed in their aircraft the space marines use the stormhawk interceptors and their servant’s dogfighter is the imperial navy lightning for dropping off troops in dangerous situations the space marines will use thunderhawk gunships and the servants will use the the Valkyrie gunship for stealth drops the marines use the stormraven and the servants again uses the Valkyries when all hostilities have been cleared and a beach head has been established the chapter will use the stormbirds to ferry down the chapter’s vehicles the servants use modified Valkyries and for ferrying down troops the space marines use both the storm eagle and thunderhawk gunship the servants use the Valkyries for the bombers the chapter uses is the imperial navy marauder for the servants and well the arstartes like orbital bombardment from God’s Rage, Emperor’s Joy and Chaos's Bane. When the Roaches need to perform attack runs, the chapter will opt for the stormtalon gunships and the average vulture gunships pilots are equipped with two bolt pistols, voxcaster jumpack and a combat knife, the servants are equipped with two laspistols voxcaster grav shoot and a combat knife so that if the aircraft is shot down they can survive behind enemy lines trying to get back to the chapter and if their shot down into combat then they can handle themselves but if there are passengers on board they are all instructed to try and stay in a group The 9th Company are the drivers of the chapter they operate all ground-based vehicles so they drive all the apcs tanks tauroses all of these will have a dozer blade if capable and if the chapter has enough the main apcs are the chimera and rhino with battle tanks Leman Russ Vanquisher Land Raider, the predator for light assaults the Roaches will use landspeeder tempests, space marine bikes, assault bikes and Mastadons during siege battles when orbital bombardment is not allowed. Terra’s Cockroaches will use the vindicator and basilisk artillery the loadouts of the tank apc and artillery crew are bolt pistol and bolter while the servants use two frag grenades with the commander having a melta charge a lasgun and a laspistol. The 10th Company is responsible for sabotaging supplies and remote outposts undefended anything and then attack loot and burn what they can before disappearing on thunderhawks and Valkyries sometimes using landraiders and chimeras while having stormtalon and vulture gunships covering them in the air with lightnings and interceptors and on land they use sentinels how the 10th company attacks a remote outpost is the arstartes will rush in and get repulsed but just after they destroyed the coms center and flee where about 1,000 servants are waiting in concealed cover or if there is none they will most likely use chimeras facing horizontally making a bow shaft shape the arstartes will then use their jump packs to get out of the way while their servants unleash with lasguns,lascanons and heavy bolters afterward the ten marines go back to the base and butcher the rest of the defenders taking anything that’s useful if it’s chaos the Roaches will burn everything except enemy plans when attacking supply convoys they will have three stormtalon gunships to soften the enemy up and then four vulture gunships to mop up anything left followed up with three stormraven deploying 18 Astartes to look for anything of use that still works and burn the rest making a swift escape on their stormravens the same principle will be applied to undefended anything. Training The Space Marine Neophytes of Terra’s Cockroaches will be drilled in a variety of subjects, including: leadership, weapons, driving, high gothic, an ancient Terran Language known as Nindian Khonies (Mandarin Chinese), basic low gothic, subversion, sabotage, flight, tactics, stealth, guerrilla warfare, small group tactics, morale upkeep, first aid, boarding, actions, mathematics, void combat, melee combat, platoon leadership, scouting, basic understanding of tech, de-escalation methods, large unit tactics, self control, religious fanaticism, discipline, corporation disciplinary actions And humanitarian ideal. (Except when in combat ;) ) The trainees are taught to be proficient in all area of Space Marine Combat Tactics until they are considered jack-of-all trades (but masters of none). They are then put into the unofficial 11th Company, which is comprised of about 4,000 neophytes (made up of pre-adolescent children) basically making these children into whatever role the chapter needs, but mostly being used as "strategic reserves", officially. All the Chapter does is give a bunch of 8-18 year olds, flack armour, a lasgun and bayonet, pushing them to the frontlines. Those who flee will be turned into servitors for their cowardice, but those who stay and manage to survive until the Astartes finally arrive, and are congratulated. They are told that they are the 'cream of the crop' amongst their peers and if they somehow manage to survive 1,000 more (*cough cough) strategic reinforcement and scouting missions, and score a 95 or above on all academic tests, then they will advance to the ranks of the Scouts. But those who do not have the intellect to join the Chapter are used to replace losses in the servants. However, those that succeed begin to receive their first of many of Astartes implants. After 36 successful missions they will advance to their final trial. Here the trainee is given his final implant and then sent down to the nearest planet and tasked to recruit 100 men to fight with the Emperor’s Angels of Death and train them to chapter standards. This training will be overseen by a fully initiated battle-brother and his hundred trained men. At the end of the training both the battle-brother and his one-hundred will fight the trainee and his one-hundred in a huge mock battle. Once the trainee wins, then they will face two battle-brothers and their one-hundred. This will continue until the trainee and his one-hundred warriors can stand up to 10 battle-brothers and their one-hundred - all in a variety of different landscapes on various different planets. Once the trainee is made into a full battle-brother. he is given a suit of completely white power armour, with the exception of the shoulder pauldrons with black coloured insets. A bright red Cockroach on the right pauldron and on the left pauldron will be their specialty mark, and a dark blue coloured armour on the left arm (with the exception of the captains, for they'll just have another bright red Cockroach). The rest are told to paint in the chapter’s colors this has resulted in the average tactical and assault marine looking like having become a crimson Cockroach of the chapter, but for the company captains they are allowed to paint their power armor to their personal designs. For the Terra's Cockroaches' servants (all 100,282,519) they will be given average Imperial Guard equipment acquired by scavenging various battlefields. These men will also paint their uniforms and vehicles camouflage with the battle-brother's company number, squad number and position in the squad. For example; 358 would stand for - 3rd Company, 5th Squad, 8th battle-brother. They will also get a pair of dog tags for all Space Marines and servants and should the battle-brother wish to become a sergeant, he must be trained as an auxiliary Apothecary and Techmarine and then to beat the current sergeant. The aspiring sergeant will then have to lead the squad through a variety of war games, performing better than the current sergeant. To ascend to the rank of company captain the aspiring marine will receive further training, taking up the role of Chaplain Acolyte. Should the regular five die, one of the aspiring captains will be given only a bolt pistol and tasked to take the head of the enemy commander alone in single combat. Then the final test is to defeat the current captain in a variety of war games and a duel, using only wooden sticks. If the battle-brother succeeds, the old captain will become the right hand man (lieutenant) of the new captain, becoming the 1st Squad's Commander and the old captain will become the Squad Leader of the 2nd Squad. Roaches' Daily Life We’ll start with the average battle-brothers and combat servants: (please note after the age of 55 a combat servant can retire and become a ship crewman or teacher to the Neophtes) -6:30am: Preparations for the upcoming day - shower, brush your teeth, getting dressed saying a quick prayer and whatever else the battle-brothers do or servants will need to do. -7:00am: Breakfast. This will be a four-course meal on the best of days on the worst it’ll be stale imperial guard rations. -8:00am: Terra's Cockroaches will begin training. For the morning this will consist of two squads agreeing to be rivals for the day and they will try and out due each other in multiple competitions from endurance to war games,firing test,melee combat,reaction times etc. it is also forbidden to just choose the same squad to be rivals with again and again and again so it’s required for each squad to be rivals with all other 99 squads once before having that same squad as a rivals. -12:00pm: Launch, which again will be a four-course meal on the best of days on the worst it’ll be stale imperial guard rations. -1:00pm: The Roaches will begin afternoon studies were they will read study and take notes about the topic they pick. -3:00pm: Afternoon Training. -7:00pm: Lounge and free time - where all of the men and women on the ship will gather and have conversations about whatever comes to mind it’s also heavily encouraged for non-Astartes and astartes to get to know each other and prevent elitist groups of astartes forming and looking down upon regular humans it’s also used to keep the astartes connected to their humanity and regular problems that the astartes might have overlooked. -9:00pm: Dinner, which again will be a four-course meal on the best of days on the worst it’ll be stale imperial guard rations. -9:40pm: Bathing time. -9:50pm: Additional free time in their communal sleeping units. -10:00pm: Lights out, and some other activities are allowed. Non-Astartes Personnel Schedule Now for the ship crew: -6:00am: Wake up. Preparations for the upcoming day, including; shower, brush your teeth, getting dressed saying a quick prayer and whatever else the ship crew needs to do. -6:30am: Breakfast. This will be a four-course meal on the best of days on the worst it’ll be stale Imperial Guard rations. -7:00am: Work. -11:30am: Lunch, which again will be a four-course meal on the best of days on the worst it’ll be stale Imperial Guard rations. -12:00pm: Back to work. -5:00pm: Break Time. -7:00pm: Lounge and free time. -7:30pm: Back to work. -8:30pm: Dinner, which again will be a four-course meal on the best of days on the worst it’ll be stale Imperial Guard rations. -9:00pm: Back to work. -9:15pm: Bathing time. -9:30pm: Free time. -10:00pm: Lights out. (And some other activities are allowed.) Servitors assume duties for the night. Neophytes -5:00am wake up get ready for the day (bathing) -5:30am breakfast -6:00am Go to classes -12:00pm lunch -12:30pm back to class -3:00pm physical training -7:00pm free time and lounge time -8:00pm dinner -9:00pm psychical training resumes 10:30pm prepare for bed 11:00pm lights out On holidays, like Sanguinalla, there will be an extra 3 hours free time and 2x meal sizes (if possible). Plus the neophytes will recieve a gift from 2 battle brother Officers and officials will only have 30 min. of free time with the rest taking up their assignments and paperwork. Techmarines, Apothecaries and Chaplins will perform their duties on weekend and during free time. Chapter Armorium Terra's Cockroaches possess 2,000 bolters with pistol grips and 70 integrated storm bolter/gauntlets. If a battle-brother serves in one of the Chapter's many assault squads, they will be assigned a bolt pistol,bolter and melee weapon. Should the battle-brother be assigned into a Devastator Squad they will be assigned a heavy weapon. They will also have a backup bolt pistol or integrated storm bolter/ gauntlet, if possible, and a melee weapon. But many heavy weapons require both hands, such as assault cannons and missile launchers. Chaplains often use shortened bolters,Crozius and integrated storm bolter/gauntlet if possible. The Chapter's veteran Terminator elite are equipped with standard Terminator weapons and integrated storm bolter/gauntlets if possible. Terra's Cockroaches own 40 sets of Indomitus ]pattern Terminator Armour and 10 sets of relic Cataphractii Terminator Armour, painted to resemble the typical crimson-coloured Cockroach battle-brothers of the chapter. The most common marks of power armour utilised by Terra's Cockroaches are Marks VII and VIII ('Aquila' and 'Errant' patterns). The Imperial Aquila on the chest guard often has a jump pack magnetized to the power armor or in some cases they’ll also have harness attached. It is said there are at least 1,250 jump packs ready for use. When commencing boarding actions the battle-brothers will be equipped with storm shields, shortened bolters and a melee weapon. For the Chapter's servants, standardised lasguns will be given to them based on what company the servants are in. Chapter Vehicles & Utilisation Terra's Cockroaches utilise Valkyries and Thunderhawk gunships for rapid insertions, interventions and transport. Just before a battle, deathstorm drop pods will be dropped right after the orbital bombardment from God's Rage. Missile variations will be launched first, followed closely by assault cannon loadouts. Then finally, the Astartes come thundering down equipped with jumpacks, bolters, melee weapons and storm shields. The enemy will see the approaching death-from-above, when the second wave hits only 20 seconds later. When in a slow assault where the enemy has many big guns, Terra's Cockroaches will use one Capitol Imperialis and two Leviathan land crawlers. But when the enemy doesn't have many larger artillery weapons, the chapter will use mass land raider Achilles pattern and Leman Russ Chimera armoured personnel carriers along with rhino personnel carriers and predator battle tank attacks. These armoured vehicles will be supported by more drop pods if there are any anti-aircraft threats that require it. Valkyries then drop the Chapter's servants into the fringes of the battle, who then soften up enemy positions with Thunderhawks and Imperial Guard Tauruses. Meanwhile, space marine bikes, assault bikes and landspeeder tempests flank the enemy. Terra's Cockroaches will then use their Chapter's seven battle-cruisers (of the Black Templars' crusade-variant) and three battle-barges (Emperor's Joy, God's Rage and Emperor's Wrath). Terra's Cockroaches are also known to make use of ancient Kharybdis pattern and Dreadclaw drop pods, to commence boarding actions While on a planet's surface, the favoured dogfighter of Terra's Cockroaches is the Imperial Navy Lighting and Stormhawk Interceptor. If the chapter needs a small gunship to insert commandos, they will utilise the Stormraven and Valkyrie gunship. When in friendly airspace, Terra's Cockroaches will use Stormbirds and Valkyrie Skytalons to ferry down the chapter's ground vehicles, and for troops, they use Thunderhawks, Valkyries and Storm Eagles. For stopping an enemy assault, the Roaches make use of Stormtalon and Vulture gunships when bombing an enemy facility, base and defensive lines. Cockroaches also make use the the Imperial Navy Marauder with Interceptors and Lightnings supporting them on the sides, for scouting. The chapter uses the Sentinel and Landspeeder Storm and the 9th Company has 11 super heavy tanks, all modified. One of them is just two land raiders welded together and a turret on top called Primarch's Joy, which is the personal battle tank of the current captain of the 9th Company. After that, the 2nd Squad's sergeant rides within a space marine super heavy tank, a relic of the Chapter named The Imperium's Cannon. The rest of these type of armoured vehicles are just regular super heavy tanks. Chapter Beliefs Philosophy Terra’s Cockroaches truly believe in the Emperor as a god and that when one of his loyal subjects die he will reincarnate them in a new body. But for traitors, they are placed into an abhuman, and for the worst of them - those who turn from His light and to darker powers - He has no mercy and shoots them out into the warp, replacing them with a new soul he just created. Terra’s Cockroaches fervently believe in the ideals that should never needlessly endanger other imperial forces or noncombatants and those who do should be punished in the next life by being turned into a abhumans they have also been known for being a bit overly cautious, this has led to them viewing those who don’t wear a helmet as imbeciles Chapter Gene-Seed The Chapter's gene-seed is fairly stable. The average mutation rate is 18% most of the time and is often harmless fully functional. However, at times, there are cases when the Legion's curse will manifest. When this occurs, the initiate will be shot, lit on fire then dumped into space. As they initially hail from Alpha Legion gene-stock, it has made it so that most of their Battle-Brothers above-average height. This has led to some Imperial savants believing that the Chapter's gene-seed, as blasphemous as it sounds, is made up of chimaeric gene-seed. But through the unsavoury use of bribes and several 'accidents', these accusations have not been forwarded to anyone with any real power. Therefore, the Cockroaches have managed to evade close scrutiny..for now. Primarch's Curse: Uncontrollable Change Some initiates are unfortunate enough to experience the severe genetic idiosyncrasies of their Chapter's gene-seed. Though this is an extremely rare occurrence, on occasion it still does occur. Those affected the Legion's curse will often violently mutate for two hours, and by the end, they will have a three-headed, hydra-like serpentine creature bursting forth from his belly, which proceeds to consuming the doomed battle-brother. Those who experience this tragic change are usually quickly put down by the Chapter. Deathwatch Service Terra's Cockroaches have always supported the Long Vigil of the Deathwatch - the xenos-hunting Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos. Currently, there are only two known Chapter battle-brothers that are active the first serving is an unnamed assault marine that wears artificer-wrought, scaled armour, armed with a storm bolter and relic power weapon. He was recruited from the underhive at the age of 11, and just barely passed his intelligence test. After being sent to the deathwatch after 47 years of service and without any promotions, he has continued to serve for 24 years since that day, and he has now taken up an Eternal Watch. The second is the primaris apothecary Liu Shen, stationed on Watch station Excelsior for a 100 years. Liu Shen was born in the underHive of Hive Nerunbong. At the age of 3 his parents sent him Carrying his two year old sister over the the local Skolla, in the hopes of being adopted and given a better life. In the middle of gang fights the trails of thousands of toddlers, (and 20 adeptus astartes) would soften them up and call a cease fire or be cleared out by the Roaches. He was accepted his younger sister was sent back in the arms of an Astartes however. After 5 years in the scolla he was picked alongside 200 of boys there were recruited, into the reserve company of the Roaches. Then being sent to the front lines of the siege against the necron threat. Then on his final trial he returned to Nerunbong to recruit his 100 chapter ground servants. Among the gangers he recruited he found out ten of them murdered his family. When he learned this Liu walked up to the men then shouted “CHOKE ON MY VENGEANCE…CHOKE ON IT!!!” while shoving his fist down the leader’s throat. Shooting the other nine men in the legs 5 would bleed out, while the leader was slowly suffocated. Otherwise everything else went off without a hitch. Notable Members Current Company Commanders *'Mingyuan Wu' - Current Chapter Master and 1st Company Captain. *'Deutscher Fischer Thomas (German fisherman Thomas)' - 9th Company Captain. Was born on a small mountainus world. Fischer was born during a siege from tau secessionist, and 5 years later in the siege he was drafted as a pdf soldier. Bringing ammunition to the front, and got caught up in a massacre of pdf forces defending the gate house to the ammunition centre. He was able to get out thanks to the sacrifice of a dozen pdf soldiers. Then 3 years later and after the imperial destress call was answered by the Roaches. Then after the victory and participating in the victory parade. Fischer ran to the recruiting office the Roaches set up for a month they weeded out the hopeless wannabees then taking off back into the stars. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Initially, once a Scout Marine is promoted to a full battle-brother, in accordance to Chapter traditions, he is given a set of battle-plate that is pure white, with the exception of the shoulder pauldrons, which are black in colour, symbolising their inability to display the iconography of their original founding Legion. These colours symbolise their own future is on a blank white canvas, burying the sins of their forefathers. The shoulder pauldron trim and the Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is gold in colour. Dark blue is painted upon the armour of the left arm, to remind every battle brother of their true origins. (with the exception of company captains, for they'll just have another bright red Cockroach). The rest are told to paint their battle-plate in the chapter's colors - crimson and black. This results in the average tactical and assault marine looking like their Chapter's icon - the crimson Cockroach of the chapter - but for the company captains they are allowed to paint their power armor to their own personal tastes. Squad & Company Designations A bright red squad specialty symbol stenciled on the right armourial depicts a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran). A small white coloured gothic numeral stenciled on the armorial's inset indicates squad assignment. Most unusually, the Terra's Cockroaches prefer to indicate company assignment by the colour of the outer casing of a battle-brother's assigned weapon. The companies can be identified by the following colours: *'1st Company (Red)' *'2nd Company (Gold)' *'3rd Company (Green)' *'4th Company (Silver)' *'5th Company (Black)' *'6th Company (Dark Yellow)' *'7th Company (Grey)' *'8th Company (Orange)' *'9th Company (White)' *'10th Company (Brown)' Chapter Badge The Terra's Cockroaches' Chapter badge is a stylised, bright red-coloured Terran cockroach centered upon a field of black. The black symbolizes the vast black void of space while the cockroach shows how humanity is an indestructible species and that no matter the odds, Mankind would survive the bright red to show both the blood oaths to the God-Emperor Of Mankind and the Emperor's wrath against the the xenoes, the heretic and the traitor. Chapter Fleet *''Emperor's Joy'' (Battle Barge) *''God's Rage'' (Battle Barge) *''Emperor's Wrath'' (Battle Barge) *'7 Battle-Cruisers (Black Templars' Crusade-variant)' *'Unknown Number of Escorts and Support crafts ' File:Emperor's Joy.jpeg|Pict-file of God’s Rage File:God's Rage.jpeg|Pict-file of Battle Cruiser. Chapter Relics *''Winning Loss'' (Power Spear) - A power spear wielded by the 10th Company Captain called the Winning Loss, because of Chapter Master Mansa Munsa, who won it in a game of chance against a White Scars Captain. Relations Allies *'Rattenfanger' - Having known each other for ten millennia they have forged a deep bond *'Blood of Vulkan'- even though they hail from th supposedly “cursed” founding. The Blood of Vulkan have nothing to prove, already earning the undying trust of the Roaches. *'Order of the Eternal Flame' Enemies *''Codex''-Oriented Chapters - The Terra's Cockroaches often don't get along with other Space Marine Chapters that see the Codex Astartes as holy scripture. *'Heretics' - Anyone who maliciously endangers loyal followers of the immortal God-Emperor. Notable Quotes By Terra's Cockroaches Feel free to add your own About Terra's Cockroaches Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:Unknown Founding